1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chairs and, in particular, to school chairs suitable for use by school children of all ages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of demands are placed on school chairs which are not placed on chairs intended for other uses, for example in the home or in the office, In particular, school chairs must be robust since school children are liable (when unsupervised) to stand on the chairs or otherwise mistreat them. In addition, for reasons of space and the cleaning of school rooms, it is necessary mtat the school chairs be stackable. The stacking nechnism should be both simple and robust.
During the years of school attendance prior to adulthood, a person's stature is directly correlated to their age and for this reason school chairs are normally made in a range of sizes, the smallest size being intended for use by th youngest and smallest children, and the largest size being intended for use by te oldest and largest children who are, essentially, of adult statures.
School chairs should also support the substantial range of sizes of children occurrig within a particular class in postures which are beneficial for their activities. Within any class, and in particular within those classes including children at different stages of their growth spurt around puberty, there will be some students who are quite short and some students who are quite tall. Accordingly, the seating requirements of these students are different. In order not to make such students feel as if they were "the odd child out" it is desirable that these students be provided with an appropriately sized chair which is provided with a subtle indication of size sufficiently unobtrusive so as to not embarrass the student.
Furthermore, in relation to the classroom generally, there is a need for students to store their school bags in a storage arrangement such that the bags do not block the aisles or rows between the seats and are preferably easily accessible by the children in order to remove an item from the contents of the bag, or place an item into the interior of the bag.
The present invention seeks to meet the above mentioned desirable characteristics to a maximum extent possible, while also seeking to overcome, or ameliorate, to at least some extent the above mentioned disadvantages.